The Song of The Cherry Blossoms
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Hotaru meets a mysterious woman and soon her once boring life slowly molds into something she wanted for a very long time happiness.
1. Chapter 1

The Song of the Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 1

AN: Please note some characters are OOC plus I don't own anyone them.

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

The sky was cloudy today in the land of the rising sun. Yet the yellow ball of fire still manged to poke out from behind them.

In Tokyo Hotaru Tomoe begins her journey home from another hard day at as school. She was use to this ritual by now with Michiru and Haruka at work and school. Along with Setsuna's departure from the house sacrifices had to be made.

Hotaru decided to take the long way home through the park. With it being spring the cherry blossom would be in full bloom and look amazing. The lass couldn't help but smile as she admired the wonderful trees all around her the petals drifting from the branches and falling slowly to the ground resembling snow.

Hotaru closed her eyes letting the cool breeze play with her dark purple hair while enhancing the wonderful smell of the blossoms. Tears came to young one's eyes as she remembered a memory from a past visit to this place.

Flash back:

With school done for the day Hotaru gathered up her things ran out to the gate to see Setsuna waiting for her with a warm smile on her face. The two decided to head into the park it would take them long to get home but neither of them seemed to mind. Hotaru was too busy looking up at the cherry blossoms trees her eyes lost in their beauty.

"They look wonderful Setsuna-mama." lass said.

"Yes coming here during this time a day one can truly enjoy company of the cherry blossoms" Setsuna said.

Hotaru smiled as she danced around and a cool breeze shook the trees letting the cherry petals encircle the young teen for a few moments before fall to the ground. Setsuna smile but Hotaru looked confused.

"Oh young one the trees merely wanted to dance with you come along we better get going." The green haired lass said.

Hotaru nodded and took a hold of Setsuna hand and the two began the trip back home.

End of flash back.

"Beautiful aren't they?" a gentle voice asked.

Hotaru opened her eyes to see a young woman with golden blond hair and sea blue eyes and wearing a snowy white dress.

"Yes they are." Hotaru replied.

"I'm sorry if I have frighten you but it's not everyday that you find some one so young that truly appreciates the wonders of the blossoms." The blond said.

Hotaru nodded she found a bench and sat down resting her tired legs. The young woman sat down beside her. Hotaru felt strange round this woman her aura felt some warm and inviting like she can trust her with anything.

"You seem unhappy." The blond said.

Hotaru didn't know how to respond with her school mates she would shrug it off and change the subject but here with her it seem she couldn't or didn't want to say anything else but the truth. "

Just a good life that fell a part." The young one replied.

"Hmm...well you do know the story of cherry blossoms don't you?" The blond asked.

"No." Hotaru said.

"It's said that if you close your eyes and make wish underneath the cherry blossom trees that it may come true." The woman said.

"That's kids stuff." dark purple haired teen replied.

"Hey even us young adults still believe in kid stuff." The blond lass said.

Hotaru smiled it was strange to believe what she was hearing but even if it was a myth it was worth a try. The young teen stood up she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Wish from your heart what you truly want." The women said.

Hotaru though back to the times of happiness when it was the four of them Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and her self. The laughter they shared along joy they felt even the pain they struggled through. The young teen nodded she knew what she wanted her wish to be.

"I wish for my family to be back together the way they used to be." Hotaru said aloud.

Moments later a huge gust of wind barred through the park and rattled the trees and the cherry blossom petals encircling all round her sending an aura of calm over the child.

Soon the wind was gone and so was the blond woman. Hotaru looked down at her watch her eyes widen she was late. The lass ran from the park heading home hoping not to get scolded again.

Walking out from behind one of the cherry blossom tree was the blond woman with a smile on her face.

"Your wish has been granted." She said.

A light breeze passed through and a swirl of blossoms engulfed her and she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The Song of the Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 2

* * *

Today was a new day, the sun shined though the window of Hotaru's room stirring the child from her slumber. Yesterday felt like a dream she wondered if her wish would come true but like she said before that's kids stuff.

Hotaru looked up at calendar on wall letting out a big sigh Friday another boring day school day. The young one hopped out of the bed and into the bathroom. Moments later Hotaru returned to her room slipping into her blue and white school uniform. Once her socks and shoes were one Hotaru grab her backpack and headed downstairs.

With Michiru working early in the morning and Haruka work late a night Hotaru expected like always to find an empty kitchen but to her surprise a delicious smell touch her nose the moment she reached the last step.

Curious Hotaru walked into the kitchen to find Michiru with a cooking apron on cooking over the stove. Before she could say a word in walked Haruka already in her school uniform.

The tomboyish lass sat down at the table and Hotaru joined her. The cerulean lass threw off the apron and walked out to the main room setting down the plates on the table. The smell of eggs and bacon made Hotaru crack a smile.

The three ate in silence it's been to long since they have been like this neither of them knew what to say.

" So Hotaru, how is everything at school?" Michiru asked breaking the silence.

"...Good ." the plum haired teen replied.

Silence emerged once more but this time its Hotaru's turn to break the silence.

"...Um you guys don't have work today?" The teenager asked.

"Our boss's changed our hours so we can attend school with out the stress." The aqua haired lass said.

Hotaru enjoyed this the three of them enjoying a meal like a family...except she wasn't here The young teen looked across the table at an empty chair blinking away unwanted tears.

" Do you want us to walk you to school?" Cerulean haired lass proposed.

"No..I'm okay." Hotaru said quickly.

The young teen rose from her seat and grab her back before heading out the door. Haruka sighed as she stood up to put the plates in the sink before joining Michiru back at the table.

"It's still painful for her.." Michiru said.

"Yeah..." the tan haired teen said.

The two teens left the house in silence unsure what step they should take next.

Outside walking down the street Hotaru was lost in her thoughts. This morning was hard for her to get though but she didn't understand why because it was what she wanted. The young teen didn't watch where she was going and bump into someone.

"Sorry" the lass said automatically.

"It's okay you seem deep in thought young one." a familiar voice said.

Hotaru looked up to see the woman from yesterday wearing a maroon top with a teal plaid bow and a matching skirt like Michiru wears.

"It's you" The plum haired teen said.

"Good morning young one." The blond woman said with a smile.

"My name is Hotaru Tomoe." The dark purple haired teen said.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino, are you heading to school?" The golden blond asked.

"Yes." Hotaru replied.

"Would you like some company?" The golden blond offered.

Hotaru nodded with a smile the blond smile in return and the two continued walking. Hotaru couldn't stop smiling around Usagi. Yet she wondered why couldn't she be like this with the others. The issues from this morning began to sink back into her mind. She couldn't take it any longer she needed an answer.

"This morning a changed happened I should have been nicer but... I was mean instead." Hotaru said on the verge of tears.

"That's the thing about changes, no matter how big or small if it's not a part of ones normal routine the result is always the same...rejection." Usagi said.

"How do I stop rejecting it?" Hotaru asked.

The blond looked down at her young traveling companion her whose face held some much uncertainly.

"You have to do something that will be difficult." The blond said.

" What?" the plum haired lass asked.

"You have to let go." Usagi replied

The two of them stopped in front of Hotaru's school. The young teen looked down for a moment then back up at Usagi.

"I don't know if I can." The young one said.

"Like I said it will be hard,but think about it once you have cut that barrier down then you can truly embrace the change in full and enjoy it." The young blond said.

Usagi smiled touching the confused child's face.

Hotaru nodded in response she ran toward the school build and turned around waving back to Usagi. The young blond waved back and watched until the Hotaru went inside. Moments later a breeze picked up and a single cherry blossom fell into the her hand.

"You have a choice to make young one think it over and finally let yourself enjoy life once again." The blond lass whispered.

As the winds picked the blond woman disappeared from view leaving a single cherry blossom petal behind.


	3. Chapter 3

The Song of the Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 3

* * *

At high school Haruka and Michiru were silently walking the halls once more. With missing a lot days at school the two were still sophomores so nothing really felt out-of-place to them.

The school bell rang and the class came to order Haruka and Michiru took their seats in the back of the class while the teacher stood in then front with a new student. A girl with long golden blond hair done up in two buns and deep-sea blue eyes with her simple figure. The men in the class eyed her with interest.

"Class I would like to announce we have a new student." the teacher said

"Hello my name is Usagi Tsukino and its a pleasure to meet everyone." The blond said with a warm smile.

The class applauded and Usagi looked around the room she walk to the black of the class and found a seat second from the back right beside the window.

The morning classes went well but when it was time for lunch that's when things got a bit difficult for Usagi. The blond was given directions twice for the cafeteria but she still manged to get lost. She turned the corner once more hoping to find the cafeteria only to bump into someone.

"I'm sorry." Usagi said.

The blond looked up to see a pair of crimson eyes looking down at her. Usagi's lips refused to move as the taller woman kept her eyes locked on the blond. At this moment it felt as if time stopped but two pairs of footsteps along with the sights of an aqua and tan haired women duo shook the scarlet eye lass out of her trance and she continued down the hall.

"Are you okay?" The cerulean haired woman asked.

Usagi took a deep breath before turning to the two women.

"Yes I'm fine." The blond said.

"Hm so she did come to school." The tomboyish lass said.

The cerulean teen nodded in response.

"Um...I'm lost I'm trying to find that cafeteria." The blond said.

"We're heading that way now you can come along with us." The young violinist said.

"Ah your Usagi right the new student. My name Haruka and the gentle one is Michiru." The tan haired lass said.

Usagi nodded in response and bowed slightly. Soon the three of them set off to the cafeteria with Usagi's mind lost in the appearance of a familiar face.

At the lunch room the three of them went to the deli line to get their food. With a light tug from Haruka Usagi followed the two of them to an empty table in the back.

At the table is was quiet a first until Michiru finally spoke up.

"So is this new for you?" The cerulean teen asked.

"Yes, I've been home schooled in a sense but I know that's not the reason you asked me to sit with you." Usagi said

"No it's not, we want to know whats your history with...her?" Haruka asked in a serious tone.

Usagi kept her eyes down at the table she took a deep breath while trying to keep her composure.

"...We met on occasions a long time ago back then she was different she was much happier." The blond teen said her eyes still focused on the table.

Michiru could see how uncomfortable was making her. She looked over to Haruka like her she too wanted to know more about this but with a pleading looking Haruka nodded she knew as well they were pushing this to far.

"Sorry we were just curious." Michiru said

"Yeah..." Haruka said.

"It's okay I never had to talk about it before." Usagi replied.

The three of them continue talking about school and anything they could think of. Usagi was enjoying her self for this was rare could this mean she finally found what people call friends. Michiru and Haruka helped Usagi for the rest of the day from finding classes to offering to tutor her in any subject while keeping an eye out for...her.

As school came ended for today Usagi was in her last packing up her things. The young blond couldn't help but yawn she forgot how tiring school could be. Soon Usagi left the room with Haruka and Michiru outside the room waiting for her.

" So any plans?" Michiru asked.

"No." The blond replied.

"Were going to pick up Hotaru..." Michiru was saying.

"Ah yes the young one I walked to school this morning." Usagi said with a smile.

Michiru and Haruka looked at each other than nodded in agreement she was very similar to her indeed.

"Lets go pick her up together." Haruka suggested.

Usagi nodded with a smile.

So the three of them set off walking out of the school building heading to the school gates when a chill washed over Usagi. She stopped for a moment noticing a pair of scarlet eyes watching her from a tree. She nodded to the woman before catching up with Michiru and Haruka with a smile on her face it was time to see if the young one took her advice.


	4. Chapter 4

The Song of the Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 4

* * *

The bell rang school was done for today. The kids ran out of their classes rooms with smiles plastered on their sweet little faces except one child Hotaru. The plum haired lass stood up from her desk she sighed as she began packing her things.

_You have to let go to truly enjoy your wish_

Those words echoed through her mind . Usagi was right it was going to be hard but she had to do it. Slipping on her backpack the plum haired lass headed out the door. She was going to give it a shot filled with determination Hotaru walked down the hallway and opened the main doors.

The sun was the first to greet her as it shined brightly. Hotaru closed her eyes inhaling the fresh air. She opened her eyes to a surprise at the gate was Haruka and Michiru along with Usagi. This made the child smile this was her chance. Hotaru ran toward them giving Michiru a hug then Haruka both teens were shocked but were happy none the less. Hotaru gave Usagi a hug lass which caused the blond to smile.

"Thank you." Hotaru whispered

"You are welcome, now go enjoy yourself." Usagi whispered.

The plum haired lass smiled and join the others. Haruka looked over to Usagi as did Michiru.

" Do you want to come with us were heading to the arcade." the amber haired teen said.

"No you three go and have fun." Usagi replied.

The three of them nodded and head off down the street Usagi's smile remained on her lips she could see a happy aura around the young miss while Michiru and Haruka auras still held a darkness to them.

A single cherry blossom petal fell from the sky and laid down gently into the young blonds hand it glowed for a moment and Usagi nodded with content as she disappeared from sight leaving the cherry blossoms petal behind.

_One down and three more to go hang on young one I will make sure your wish comes true._

* * *

_I'm sorry this chapter is short everyone I promise the next one wont be.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

The Song of the Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 5

* * *

As the days went on they began like any other day Haruka and Michiru along with Usagi would walk Hotaru to school then headed to school themselves. Being friends with the two teens for a few days she began to notice a few things about the duo. They rarely made eye contact anymore and they make sure to keep their distance from one another. Michiru would always look angry while Haruka kept her head down in defeat.

The blonde decided not to pry instead she remained quiet and waited. As they day went on Michiru's anger grew and grew when lunch time came Usagi notice she was the only one at the table and Haruka was no where in sight. Moments later Michiru walked into the lunch room she sat down at the table with her lunch and loud sigh escaped her lips.

"Is something wrong?" Usagi asked

Michiru sighed once more to Usagi dismay.

"You can tell me I'm a good listener." The blond said in a gentle tone.

Michiru didn't want to say anything she didn't want to unload her problems on to anyone else, but there was just something about Usagi her kind and gentle nature that warmed her trouble heart.

"Alright...its Haruka we've been doing great for a while we spend more time with Hotaru but when we have time for us it feels awkward. Haruka barely looks at me and spends more time with Hotaru instead." Michiru said in a defeated tone.

Usagi remained quiet for a few moments it was true she did notice Haruka spending more time with the young one more than usual she wonder if her tomboyish friend knew how much this was hurting Michiru.

"You feel lneglected like you're doing something wrong." Usagi said

"Yes, I don't know what to do." Michiru replied.

"Time and patience is your answer." Usagi said simply.

Michiru looked at friend with confusion on her face The blond lass took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Haruka is a woman who is not open with her feelings if you give her some time along with a bit patience then I am sure things with improve." The lass said gently.

Michiru nodded with content Usagi words touch her heart. It will be hard but if it helps Haruka open up to her then it's worth a shot.

The bell rang Michiru and Usagi said their goodbyes as they headed off to class. Once Usagi made it to math class she noticed Haruka was no where in sight. Math was not the tomboy's favorite subject but she of all people wouldn't miss class.

On the fenced roof top Haruka was laying on the ground look up at the sapphire blue sky. She heard the bell ring but didn't pay it any mind she needed this...she needed to get away from everything in her life.

"I thought I'd find you up here." a familiar voice said.

Haruka sat up and looked to the door she gave a little nod to Usagi as the blond walked closer to her.

"Needed to get away?" Usagi asked

"Yeah." Haruka replied.

The blond nodded understanding while Haruka sighed, Usagi smiled and to continued talking.

"Michiru seemed a bit flustered at lunch today." Usagi said admiring the sapphire blue sky.

Haruka remained silent as she looked down at the ground she didn't know what to say. Anytime Michiru would come up in a conversation with anyone else she could change the subject, but with Usagi she always felt she had to be honest with her.

Usagi could feel a sense of uncomfortableness coming from her tomboyish friend yet she merely smiled which caused Haruka to look very confused.

"I am a great listener." the blond teen said with a smile

Haruka knew she needed to get this off her chest and with Usagi around she noticed she felt more relaxed she always though it was a bad to burden your friends with your troubles but if Usagi was willing to listen then she would give it a shot.

"I'm not all that good with expressing how I feel and when the chance comes up I always find someway to hide it. I...love Michiru with all my heart but...every time I want to tell her something happens wither its interruptions at school or surprise trips to the mall." Haruka finished.

"So time is what you need but that's not all, you need to build up your courage as well." Usagi said sternly

"Courage?" Haruka asked in confusion.

"Yes, then all the time in the world wont matter if you can't let those three words escape your lips. It could be a whisper, out loud , in a kiss or a hug no matter how many times you express it or lack there of sometimes they just need to hear the words to know that you care." Usagi said

Haruka looked up to the clear blue sky it was true when it came to this sort thing she truly was a coward something she didn't want to admit. With a deep breath The amber haired teen looked over at her blond friend with a smile. Usagi was like...her indeed its shame she wished she could take back what she said to her old friend but that guilt would have to wait it was time to set things right with her lover.

Haruka stood up and flashed Usagi another smile as she headed to the stairs.

"Thank you." The amber haired teen said.

"No problem." Usagi replied.

Haruka nodded and headed down stairs while Usagi remained on the roof.

The blond placed her hands across her heart speaking about love was never easy for the young blond, the subject always caused a slight ache in her heart. Blinking away a few tears she felt a familiar presence on the roof with her. Taking a deep breath Usagi turned around and there by the door stood a tall green haired lass her crimson eyes looking right at her.

The two of them stood there neither one of the saying a word their silence was interrupted by the school bell the green haired teen turned around and walked down the stairs while Usagi stayed where she was blinking away a new flood of tears.

_Why did she have to be the last piece of the puzzle...now I have an obstacle that I must over come._


End file.
